


Press Conference

by kho



Series: Please Allow Me This Self Indulgence [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dearest Lenkov:  Please for to do this first episode next season to make up for the horribly shitty way you treated Danny in the last two minutes of the finale which was an amazing episode throughout until that moment.  HE DESERVES IT.</p><p>This is my headcanon unless proven otherwise, or else I just don't know how to move past my aggravation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Conference

“And so, please join me in thanking the hard work and dedication of Lt Commander Steve McGarrett and his Five O Task Force for everything they’ve done alongside HPD to clean up our streets and make Hawaii safer for all of our children,” Denning says, and steps back, applauding and grinning over at Steve and Danny, Kono, Chin, Lou behind them.

“May I,” Steve says, stepping forward two steps to close the distance between himself and the Governor.  “I have a few things I’d like to say, please, if you’d allow.”

“Of course,” Denning says, and leans over to the mic.  “Lt Commander Steve McGarrett.”

The hoots and hollars, laughter and clapping is loud and drowns out Steve’s first few words so he grins to himself and looks down, holding up his hands.  “Please, please.  I just want to say a few words about my team,” he says, gesturing to them.  “I am recognized as the leader but really, I’m merely a facilitator for this amazing group of people.  I don’t wrangle them, they wrangle me.  My job is to get out of their way, they could do this job any day without me but I could never do it without them.”  

He looks over at them and the scar on his stomach, mostly healed but still itchy and stretched tight when he stands, twinges.  “Kono Kalakahua.  Chin Ho Kelly.  Lou Grover.  Danny Williams.  They’re more than just my team, they’re my ohana.  My family.”  He clears his throat and looks back out.  

“Wow,” Chin says, leaning up to speak in Danny’s ear.  “You succeeded in guilting him to humbleness, how’d you manage that?”

“I’m in as much shock as you are,” Danny mumbles back, grinning.  “I was just wondering if I accidentally took one of my pain pills this morning instead of a vitamin.”

“But there is one person I’d like to speak more on in this moment, for his sacrifice and bravery and heroism, and that is Detective Danny Williams.  My partner, my best friend, and my brother,” Steve says, gripping the podium in front of him.  

“Uh,” Danny says, stepping forward.  “No, no.  No, what are you doing, no.”

Steve takes the opportunity to grab Danny’s tie and pull him up to the podium with him.  “He uh.   He’s been with me since the beginning as my partner, kicking my ass --   ah, sorry, pardon my french--  correcting me when when I’ve done wrong, supporting me when I’ve needed it, been my sounding board and just in general…”  He clears his throat and looks Danny in the eye and stares for a moment.  “Just in general made me want to be the best version of myself I could be.”

“Okay buddy, that’s sweet, thank you, let’s…”  Danny pulls on Steve’s arm.  “Come on, you’re done, we’re good.”

“I almost died two months ago,” Steve says, clasping his hand on Danny’s shoulder, hauling him in under his arm.  “And without this man by my side every step of the way I would have.  Every action he took, every decision he made, was so that I might live.  Even when it meant he may die himself.”  

Danny looks over and looks horrified to see tears in Steve’s eyes.  “Babe, jeez, come on.”

“Including voluntarily going under the knife, going through surgery to give me half of his liver, going through the painful recovery process alongside me,” Steve says, jostling him.   “And I’m terrible at gratitude.  I’m terrible at expressing myself.  But it should be known,” he says, “that I am nothing without my team, and especially without my partner.”

Looking at Danny he grins from ear to ear.  “Couldn’t ask for a better one.”  

Danny is wrapped in the arms of all of his team mates as he joins them again, hugged to within an inch of his life.  Chin smacks his back as Kono kisses his cheek, Lou smacking his ass.  

Danny stares up at Steve and shakes his head as the audience whistles and applauds loudly beneath them.  “You’re an idiot.  I hate you so much.”

Steve leans over and speaks directly in his ear.  “Love you, Danno.”


End file.
